


Want to see our martial arts class?

by Kinococha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bill is Fleur best friend, F/F, Fleur sign up at the gym, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gym AU, Hermione have muscles, Hermione is sweet, Humor, Is it wrong to go to the gym only because you have a crush?, Lesbian Fleur, Luna knows what is going on, Pining, Romance, muay thai, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinococha/pseuds/Kinococha
Summary: AU: Maybe it's wrong of Fleur keep going to the gym just to see the muscular brunette who always helps her in class. But what better motivation would she need besides Hermione beautiful smile and tiny shorts? Even the receptionist agreed with her.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284





	1. Bad reasons to go to the gym

**Author's Note:**

> This work was Co. posted on FF.net under the username Kinoco-cha.

Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. A simple muscular act. Essential for maintaining life in a human body. The thing that Fleur realized she was failing at. 

It all starts with a broken elevator. The useless metal box in Fleur's apartment had simply decided to stop working on Monday. And, ok fine, the blonde only lives on the third floor of the building. Sure a simple pair of stairs was not going to be a problem. 

She was wrong. 

It only took four days. Four days, up and down the damn stairs. For Fleur to reach a fateful conclusion. 

She was out of shape. 

How she delayed her own physical health so much to the point of almost have an asthmatic attack simply by going up a few steps out of the first floor. She doesn't even have asthma for lord's sake. 

There was no denying it anymore. The damn elevator may have been just the signal she needed. She wouldn't let a pair of stairs win. Her pride wouldn't allow that to happen. She was going to suck It up and finally do what she never considered doing in her life for the first time. Get a gym membership card. 

The supposed gym was not bad. It actually had more advantages than disadvantages. It was behind Fleur's apartment, would take the blonde less than five minutes to get there by walking. The price was reasonable, she even got a discount for being an ex Beauxbatons student. The owner apparently was also a former student. And the best part, they had a variety of different classes being offered. Fleur could focus on cardio with Zumba classes or if she wanted to try bodybuilder or even a pilates class. 

So she grabbed her keys, gym bag, and yoga pants and headed directly for the gym door. The sign seen from the street seemed to mock her. As if it knew exactly why she has subjected herself to this physical torture. Damn stairs. 

Inside, the gym seemed calmer than she was expecting. She could hear the noise of people lifting weight and pop background music playing on the speakers. It still smelled of sweat, metal, and alcohol. The last one was probably to disinfect the sweat from machines. Why was she there again? Oh right, asthmatic attack, not having asthma, revenge against the stairs. Got It. 

Fleur addressed the reception before she changed her mind. The receptionist, a blonde girl not much younger than her looked vaguely at the computer screen while filling in some papers. Getting closer Fleur could see that the woman was drawing a beet? Weird. 

"Excuse me, could you give me some information about the classes?" Fleur was at least being polite. 

The woman looked at her without even bothering to be caught drawing a beet in the middle of their office hour. 

"Sure love, you are a new member right." The sentence was not said as a question. The woman just knew that she had never stepped into a gym before. Was it that obvious? She would be offended if it weren't for the sincere smile on the woman's face.

"Yes, It's also my first day here and I want to set up a schedule if possible." 

"Ok love my name is Luna and if you follow me I will show you the stations and give you the schedule for each class." Luna said while getting up with her clipboard. 

"Thanks, my name is Fleur and that would be lovely." 

The two blondes went through each station. Luna explained the dynamics of each class and gave the schedules for each individual ones and accompanied by a trainer. Although Fleur was trying to pay attention, nothing seemed to be catching her interest yet. 

"Do you happen to like martial arts?" The question took her by surprise. 

"Hum… What types of martial arts specifically?" 

"We have here Judo, karate, capoeira, boxing, but our most popular class is Muay Thai." What the hell is Muay Thai? 

"Muay Thai?" 

"It is Thai boxing, much like kickboxing but uses knee and elbow blows as well." the receptionist tried to explain, but seeing Fleur's still confused face added "Would you like to see a class? They must have just started now." 

Fleur was not sure what made her agree to see this class. Maybe it was curiosity, or the receptionist was very good at her job and persuaded her. What she did know, however, was that she was now facing about ten people hitting the punching bags with absurd ferocity. Interestingly most are women. 

"You look interested" paralyzed was the right word "Want to try an experimental class?" 

"Sure." Again, Fleur cannot say what compelled her to accept the offer. Is this woman a witch? How did she manage to convince Fleur to do this absurd thing? 

"Great just wait a moment love, Hey Hermione!" a short brunette who was hitting the punching bag went towards them when she heard her name been called. 

"Hey, Luna what you need?" The girl was already sweaty, her face had a kind expression as if she didn’t bother a bit by the intrusion at her training schedule. 

"This is Fleur, she is new here and would like to try an experimental class." said pointing to the blonde beside "As our best fighter I hoped you could teach the basics first." 

That girl wasn't a trainer? Not that Fleur could really complain the brunette's arm muscles spoke for themselves. And by the way, the blonde could see those were definitely abs under her shirt. Yup, this woman clearly knows what she was doing.

"Of course Luna I would love to help a new member." Hermione smiled at Fleur while saying that. 

"Great, I will leave her in your hands then." Before Luna headed back to the reception she added "When you are finished, go back to reception and we will make a card for this class if you liked it." And then she was gone. Leaving Fleur alone with the muscular fighter. Not that she has any complaint that's for sure. 

"Ok, so Fleur do you have any experience with martial arts in general?" she seemed excited to know the answer.

"Unfortunately not, this will actually be my first time in one." 

"That's ok, we can start with some warm-up exercises and then go to the basic strokes." she pondered the thought a little "The most important thing in any martial art is not the strokes however, it is their motto."

"A motto?" 

"Yeah, every martial art has a code of conduct, it is a lifestyle, for the most part, it teaches respect, integrity, and above all discipline." She was counting on her fingers while quoting.

"It's not just a bunch of punches as I was thinking." Fleur poor jokes. But made Hermione laugh, so she won! 

"No, it's not." She was still laughing "Honestly, I make the class look strict but they are very liberating, most people who come here are more because of the number of calories they spend and to learn self-defense." That's why there were so many women in this class "As you can see we have a ring, the competing fighters use it more but we do some quick spar sessions sometimes." seeing the worried look of the blonde she added "Don't worry, you still need to learn the basics before trying to spar, but I have no doubt you will give me a run for my money in no time." Bitch, you don't know what you're talking about "I'll get you the material and we can start." Perhaps that gym idea was not so bad if Hermione would happily teach Fleur.

It was a terrible idea. 

What her sedentary lungs were even thinking. When Hermione said they burned a lot of calories, she didn't think this class would be so heavy. Fleur almost died after ten minutes of class, and that was just the warm-up. At twenty she couldn't stop panting. She lost the count after that because she had died. 

"I think we're done for today." Hermione passed a bottle of water to Fleur who promptly started drinking "you did well for your first day, most people give up in the first half-hour but you put up with the whole class time." Fleur did almost not register the compliment simply because she no longer felt her muscles. 

"Is... This class… always that... heavy?" She was barely able to utter the phrase because of the amount of panting. 

"Believe me It's just worse in the first weeks." never fail to encourage the blonde Hermione continued "But after the body gets used, it becomes an addiction."

Did she say weeks? well, at least she wasn't trying to trick Fleur. But for real weeks? 

As she headed for the lockers to get her gym bag the blonde was rethinking whether to continue in this fight class. Why had she even agreed to participate anyway? 

"Hey Fleur I have to get going, but I hope to see you again in the gym." Hermione, who was still wearing her sweaty fighting clothes, said goodbye with a big smile as she headed for the exit.

Ok, maybe Fleur has a reason to keep going to the gym. While returning to the reception she asked Luna to make a card for this Muay Thai class. 

"Here it is love, I'm glad you liked the fight," Luna said passing the class schedules. 

Yeah... the fight. Nothing related to the muscular brunette with the perfect smile that helped her. Nope.

"Thanks, Luna." She thanked her and was already addressing the exit when the receptionist commented

"Oh, and Fleur." Never taking her eyes off the monitor Luna added "Hermione is here every morning except Friday and Sunday." 

Nope, not related at all. 


	2. I don't have a gym crush

When they say this is going to hurt tomorrow it's not just to be an effect phase. It really hurts the next day. Fleur woke up with pain in muscles that she didn't even know existed. This is torture. And some people exercise for fun. Crazy folks. 

But of course, Fleur damned pride prevented her from showing the slightest discomfort with her own body. She showed up for work like she wasn't dying inside and nobody notices a thing. Well, almost nobody.

"Fleur, love you know that I adore you." Bill her best friend and coworker tried to soften what was to come "But your bitch face is worse than the time I slept drunk on your sofa and vomited on your curtain." ok, he wasn't soften anything "What's wrong?" 

"If I tell you you'll have to swear to me that you won't laugh." The blonde had an intensely serious expression when she said that. Bill was having none of It. 

"Oh no, I can't promise that I don't even know what it is and I already want to laugh at you." 

"Bill I'm serious. Do. Not. Laugh." Fleur gave him her best murderous look. 

"Ok, ok I solemnly swear I will not laugh." Bill crossed his heart with his finger as proof of the oath. 

Fleur took a long breath.

"I got a gym membership card." 

"You wasted my oath with that?" Bill was faking a hurt look "This is good for you, I always keep saying that you should do some yoga." 

"I'm not doing yoga." she murmured. 

Unfortunately, he used this to jump to conclusions. 

"Oh! You are finally doing pole dance! You nasty girl, why you didn't tell me before?" Fleur slaps him on the shoulder after that.

"I'm doing Muay Thai ok!" 

"A fighting class?" He sounds skeptical "Now I know you are joking with me." How the hell he even knows what Muay Thai is?

"Hey your jerk, I can do a fighting class." 

"Fleur I saw you almost crying because you had broken a nail once." Bill had a good argument for his disbelief "I just can't imagine you letting someone beat you up for a sport." 

"I will let you know that it's more for the exercise than for learning to fight that I'm going." Even though it was an outright lie she wouldn’t let him win this discussion "And there are many women in the class too, they are all kind you know?" 

It's interesting the way people put their arguments in a sentence. Generally, the most important part of a listing is found last mainly for the effect of emphasizing. It is a linguistic rule that many do not realize. But Bill is gossip on duty, of course, he noticed.

"Who is she?" The jerk was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." 

"Fleur, my love playing dumb doesn't suit you. Who is your gym crush?" 

"Oh look at the hour our lunch break just ended." The blonde just got up, deposited her container in the trash, and went back to her table without saying another word.

"Fleur! No! Don't do this to me!" 

After promising that he wouldn't pester Fleur for the rest of the day she eventually told Bill about Hermione. But even if the blonde admitted she could have a little tiny crush on the muscular brunette, she didn't know if that was enough to make her go back to that hellish place. She could still feel the smell of metal and sweat. Getting all sore wasn't worth the effort. 

Fleur came back to the gym the next day. 

Luna didn't even seem remotely surprised to see the other blonde returning. In fact, she looked very excited to see the woman showing up fifteen minutes early for class. 

"Good to see you today love." Luna said as passed her gym card and keys "Here your keys to your locker, have a good training." How someone can say that while smiling is a mystery. 

"Thanks, Luna." 

Fleur kept her bag in the locker and went close to the ring, where she was spotted by her object of affection.

"Fleur Hey! I'm Glad you come back to this class." Hermione was stretching her arms. That was a very distracting view.

"Hello Hermione, I couldn't give up so soon after our conversation about discipline." Ok, Fleur, play your charm, you can totally impress a girl. 

"At least I didn't scare you with that." She is smiling! Delacour score! "I tend to take things a little too seriously some… most of the time, my friends often say that I should chill off more." Hermione scratched behind her neck.

"You know I still don't know you very well." keyword still "But I don't see this as a defect, it just makes you a passionate person." 

"Thanks... I appreciate it." she coughed "Come I will introduce you to your master, he will like to know that we have a new member." Fleur could have sworn she saw the girl blushing a little.

The master's name was Hagrid and he was a big guy. No, really he was a giant. How the blonde didn't notice his presence the first time was the real mystery.

Although he looked like a bear the man was very kind and seemed very excited to have her as a new student. He recommended that Fleur start wearing shorts for training as the rest of the class members. Yoga pants didn't allow the freedom of movement she needed for fighting. Not that she cared about shorts, that shorts rule was actually great. Yup, it was certainly one more reason to keep going to this gym. 

The training was as heavy as before, which made her want to cry. They went over the basic boxing movements after the warm-up and Hagrid gave Fleur a pair of gloves to test them in the bag. Fortunately, he didn't make her try spar. 

She saw how the other students fought and had no intention of getting involved in it. Even though Hermione said that the intention was only to train the movements and that no one would hit her hard in the face the blonde still looked apprehensive. Fleur liked her face, she didn't want anyone to hit her there, hard or not. 

At the end of the class, with her heart almost jumping through her mouth and rapid breathing, the only thing that still kept her upright was the thought of a bath. And talk to the brunette next to her.

"Hey, Hermione, why some students have a string tied around their arms?" She was genuinely curious about It. 

"Oh, It's the kruang, It is the muay Thai level range, here." pointing to the string attached to her left arm continued "Mine is dark blue which indicates an advanced intermediate level, the first you get is white then red for the beginner level, blue and finally black." It was almost unfair how she managed to be so attractive while explaining things to Fleur "They have some intermediate levels in between the colors but is basically divided into beginner, intermediate and master levels." 

"How do I get a kru-ang?" She spoke the word slowly because Fleur wasn't sure if she was pronouncing it right. Not that Hermione was going to correct her, the blonde was trying. 

"There is a graduation ceremony every end of term, but the master is the one who must indicate you so you can win yours or level up." 

Was it too desperate for Fleur to want to win one of those strings now so she could match with Hermione's? 

"I have to go but I hope to see you again tomorrow." How could anyone say no to that smile? 

"You won't get rid of me so easily." The blonde joke. 

While the brunette laughed and headed for the exit, Fleur only had one thought with her aching muscles.

_ Fuck, I'm screwed.  _


	3. I'm not jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter :) Fleur is a drama Queen.

Turns out there were some benefits of going to the gym regularly. Fleur's circadian sleep cycle seemed to have finally improved. No more long hours running without sleep in the bed. Not that she slept well, but now she didn't have to wake up five times in the middle of the night for nothing anymore.

She hadn't developed much muscle mass yet. Fleur was only going to the gym for two weeks. But now the blonde was finally able to walk two flights of stairs without looking like she was having an asthmatic attack. Rah, take that stairs! 

But not only that has changed. In the two weeks she kept going to the gym Fleur also had learned a few things. Like the fact that she can't do more than ten push-ups without collapsing on the floor or that Hermione can make fifty without breaking a sweat. 

And this is not a bad view from the ground.

Then because Fleur always arrives fifteen minutes early she also learned that the reason for Hermione always hurry out at the end of class was because her cat, Crookshanks, had minor surgery recently and the girl needed to give his medication on time.

That the girl liked to eat grilled cheese and drink a cup of chamomile tea to relax on her busy days after work.

That after manage to convince Fleur to do a spar session with her once, the blonde noticed something disconnected. 

Hermione's punch wasn't heavy at all. 

It was a little paradoxical If you think about how much she worked out. Just look at the definition of those muscles, they were super firm! Fleur expected her punch to be super strong. But Hermione refused to power her punch when she fought with another person. Which only revealed more about her kind personality than anything. 

As if Fleur needed even more reasons to like the girl.

Ok, she learned a lot about Hermione. Yes, It was because she has a crush on her and wants to know more about the woman. Sue her! 

Despite spending much of her time flirting with the brunette she made an effort to talk to the other students in the class too. Since the majority were women it was very easy to chat with them, the fact that they were all incredibly friendly also helped. 

Like Lavender, a single mother of two little girls who always appeared in the wrong shorts and works as a chef in a pastry shop. She offered Fleur a recipe for ginger and honey cookies that, according to her, was a great incentive to keep going to training. 

Or Parvati, an exchange college student who showed up three times a week and loved to draw in her spare time. The blonde discovered this information after the girl asked if she would like to model for one of her classes. Apparently, the structure of her cheekbones and jawline are impeccable. Not having the courage to be rude to the sweet girl, that kind seemed a little desperate to get a new model after the last one gave up, she promised to think about it. 

She learned a lot about the students in this short period. 

Including Harry. 

Harry, a boy with glasses and messy hair who showed up a few days ago. That was out due to a working congress of some sort. And was incredibly friendly with Hermione. 

Not that he wasn't friendly to everyone. He was. But the level of intimacy this Harry had when interacting with Hermione indicated that they were at least very close friends. And of course, Fleur jumped for the most drastic of the conclusions. 

"I knew that a woman like her would not be single, Just... Just look at her! Practically a living dream walking ahead of me like… Like the deity of perfection." Fleur was clearly being dramatic and she didn't care who listened to her cries. 

"Fleur, Love you know I hate it but you force me to be the voice of reason again." Bill was a great friend but he had no patience for all the bullshit that the blonde was saying "You can't let yourself cry while drunk at a bar by a girl you've only known for a few weeks and haven't even invited on a date yet!" 

It was where they were now. After witnessing the interaction of The one who should not be named with Hermione, the most sensible decision she could make was to get drunk at a bar with her best friend after work. But Bill was having none of her shit. 

"Seriously Fleur, I've never seen you behave like that because of any woman before. It almost seems that you are heartbroken, and not even Amelia managed to pull a tear out from your princess's face." 

Amelia was Fleur's ex-girlfriend. They decided to break up after they realized that the distance relationship was not working out between the two. Amelia worked as a lawyer for a large firm and had to travel a lot on business. They tried to make it work for a year but the eventual distance and perhaps their lack of interest in trying to make the relationship work made them decide to end it. 

It wasn't the most romantic love story in the world but it had still been Fleur's longest relationship. And she hadn't shown any sadness for that, at least not at the level she was now.

"What makes this woman any different?" Bill asked with a mixture of frustration and curiosity. 

Moving the straw on the edge of her cocktail glass, Fleur bit her lip.

"I don't know ok!" she was frustrated "I just know that I really like her, she is so sweet and understanding and kind and easy to talk to. Hell, I could talk for hours about the best way to fold socks and I would still be happy with it." 

"Fleur it doesn't look like you all work up for just a crush." 

The blonde avoided her friend's gaze by deciding to stare at her glass. Bill sighed. 

"Look, this is what we're going to do, I'll let you have one final drink, we go dancing a little, and when you wake up with a hangover tomorrow, please do talk to this girl to at least know if you've had all this pity show for nothing ok?" 

The blonde knew that arguing with her friend was useless and his plan didn't seem that bad. At least she could get a little distracted.

The next morning, as promised, Fleur woke up with a bad hangover. 

But if the aggressive passive post-it on her refrigerator, courtesy of Bill, indicated something it was that Fleur wouldn't be able to escape talking to the muscular athlete today. 

After taking a liter of water and some aspirin she Just sucks It up and went to the gym. Except that in her post-drink state she forgot one important detail.

"Oh, Hi Fleur I didn't expect to see you today." Luna spoke when she saw the other blonde entering the reception.

"Why not?" it was the maximum that came out of Fleur's mouth without causing her a headache.

Fortunately, Luna understood perfectly what she meant.

"Well, it's Sunday Hermione is not here today." She said that with a smile as sweet as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Merde, I forgot about that." Fleur swore under her breath. 

If Luna heard it she did not show in her still friendly expression.

"Are you ok Fleur? You look like you spent the night whining in a bar." 

Ok, How the hell she know this? Is she psychic or something? How this woman could read Fleur as if she were some billboard printed on the highway.

"I just had a full night that's all." As much as she had become close to the receptionist, hell would freeze before she admitted that Luna was right.

"You know, If you want someone to talk I think Harry is here today too." 

"Why I would want to talk with Harry?" Fleur seemed confused by the proposal. 

"Well, he is Hermione's brother after all." Wait brother? "I'm sure he would be more than happy to share some information about a certain brunette." 

If it weren't for the relief she was feeling, Fleur would be mortified with shame. The two seemed close because they were siblings. Siblings! She had no reason at all to have had a jealousy crisis!

For the first time since she woke up, Fleur smiled. 

"Thanks, Luna, I think I can talk to Harry a little bit." 

While accepting her keys to the locker room Fleur barely heard the receptionist's final comment. 

"Silly girl, you have no reason to be jealous." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to finish this fic over this week, so wait for more updates :) I have the plan to start another long one. The only tip I will give is will be a christmas story. Kudos and reviews are appreciated :3


	4. I'm not jealous part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This maybe or maybe not be based on real experience. I'll let you guys guess which part :p

Despite Harry being an excellent resource for getting information about Hermione, the blonde didn't ask many questions during their Sunday class. 

First, because she has not yet developed the ability to exercise and speak at the same time. Fleur almost cries when Hagrid requests her to count the push-ups out loud for the whole class. With the little time she had before the class started and her inability to form a coherent sentence after an hour of physical torture socializing was a difficult job.

And secondly, besides not wanting to look desperate in front of the girl's brother, who would most likely tell her that, Fleur wanted Hermione to be the one to say things about herself. Call her an incurable romantic but the blonde didn't want to be like a stalker looking for information about the women's lives everywhere.

No, she wanted the whole process of courtship, to be enchanted by the person and to discover little by little more and more about her. A classical sappy novel romance. 

That said, Fleur was no fool either. 

It is clear that she was not going to waste the opportunity that was offered to her. If Fleur managed to win her sibling, she would be one step closer to winning the muscular athlete. 

Putting her best smile on the line, the blonde tried to be as friendly as possible without looking like she was flirting with the boy. She couldn't waste all her charm on this simple conversation. Fleur wants to date his sister, not him. 

"You don't look heartbroken today." Bill said as he eyed Fleur over his coffee suspiciously.

"Do you prefer to see me whining and sad?" Fleur asked raising her eyebrow as she passed him a stack of papers. 

"Well, excuse my skepticism because of the way your drunk self acted." accepting the unfortunate pile of documents that he would have to fill he ended "Apparently things worked out then?" 

How do you tell your best friend that you gave a pity show for nothing? 

You don't. 

"Yes, they work out just fine." Fleur did not look him in the eye when she said that. 

"So, you really followed my advice and talked with your deity of perfection?" Bill could smell his friend's half-truths.

Fleur very cautiously decided to give the information quickly. Like ripping band-aid. 

"No, but I talked with her brother." She just said that and went back to her desk. 

Bill took exactly ten seconds to process the new information and have an outburst of laughter. He almost spilled his coffee on his papers. 

The next day something terrible happened. 

If the blonde hadn't been so frustrated about the situation with Hermione she could have avoided being taken by surprise. But no, she received signals for days and none were considered for the tragedy that was happening right now.

Fleur was in her period. 

Not that it was a problem. It happened every month and she could handle it well despite being a little uncomfortable. She was lucky not to suffer from bad cramps or mood swings. However, she still suffered from an annoying symptom.

"Hey, Fleur are you ok? You look a little pale." 

Lavender was stretching alongside the blonde and can't help but notice the condition of her face. Fleur looked like a ghost. The single mother was very worried about seeing the other woman like that. 

"I'm fine Lavender, I'm just with low blood pressure that's all." The blonde tried to ease her condition. 

Her colleague did not seem convinced.

"Did you eat before you come here?" Fleur nods "If you are feeling bad it is better to go home and rest, training sick is not good." 

"It's ok I have this often, I'm sure I can handle training today." 

Lavender still seemed skeptical but didn't insist on the subject.

Fleur's words would come back to bite her in the ass. 

It didn't take even half of the training for her to have a hypoglycemic crisis. One minute Hagrid was instructing her how to position her legs to kick and the next the floor was approaching her face pretty fast.

It was good that the gym floor was padded because that fall would certainly have hurt without it. 

"Fleur are you ok?" a worried voice shouted.

"She looks very pale, should we call an ambulance?" another one said.

"Shh, Let me have a look at her.'' This was the last one she heard before she passed out completely.

A pair of strong hands positioned her with her legs raised against the wall. She felt a touch of some wet fabric on her forehead. While slowly regaining consciousness, she looked around to find Hagrid and Hermione sitting on the floor staring at her. 

The rest of the class had been dismissed earlier.

"I passed out, didn't I?" 

"Yes, I think you had a hypoglycemic crisis." Hagrid informs "Lavender said that you had low blood pressure?" 

The blonde sight. 

"Yes, it happens sometimes." her head was still feeling light. 

"Fleur, you have to know the limits of your body, training while feeling ill is not good for your health and could have been dangerous." Hagrid said in his gentle voice as he passed a glass of water for Fleur to drink.

Fleur only nods still ashamed and frustrated and took a sip of the liquid. 

It wasn't water.

"What It Is?" _it tastes funny._

"A hydro electrolytic supplement or if you want to call it by the brand, Gatorade." Hagrid said laughing "Are you ok with returning home by yourself? Is there anyone you can call to accompany you?" he still looked worried. 

"No it's ok, I live only five minutes walking from here." 

Hermione, who was extremely quiet just watching all the interaction in front of her, finally decided to speak.

"I will walk you home." her voice was determined.

"What about Crookshanks?" Certainly, Fleur wanted to accept the offer, but she also didn't want to be responsible for causing inconvenience to the cat's owner. Hermione just shook her head.

"I asked Harry to give his medicine in my place, I will not leave you walking alone on the street if you are at risk of a relapse." Her tone was stubborn and left no room for discussion.

_Fuck._

Is it wrong to be excited about this new bossy attitude? Who was Fleur to refuse this offer? 

"Ok, Just let me grab my things at my locker."

"Just give me your keys I can grab them for you." Very bossy indeed. 

_Fuck._

Fleur gave her keys to Hermione, who quickly took both gym bags and started to accompany the blonde to her home. 

The walk was silent but by far uncomfortable. Hermione keeps glancing at Fleur every minute checking if the blonde was ok. She was loving the attention. 

"That's my apartment." Fleur was playing with the keys in her hands.

"Right, I gonna…" 

"Do you…" 

They both said at the same time. Hermione chuckles. 

"Sorry, you can say first." 

Fleur bits her bottom lip. 

"Do you want to come inside a little bit?" Trying her best flirty smile she added "I can make you some tea as a thank you for walking with me." 

Ok cool you play your cards right blondy and maybe you can get a hot girlfriend at the end. 

"You don't need to thank me, I did that because I wanted to." Hermione was grinning "That been said I'm not gonna turn down an offer for tea and good company."

Fleur almost had to pinch herself to be able to walk towards the building's elevator. This is unfair. How can someone be so fucking charming? 

While opening the front door of her apartment, she was only able to thank her past self for keeping home organized. 

It was not a large apartment but the open concept and decor made it cozy.

"You should eat something you know, to help with your blood glucose." it seemed that now that Hermione was in a new environment, the bossy attitude had faded, giving way to her more timid facet. 

So fucking cute.

"I'll make a sandwich with the tea, do you want one too?" Said as she headed for the kitchen indicating for Hermione to sit in the chair near the island. 

"Oh no thanks just the tea is fine." as she sat asked, "Do you want some help?"

"No need, incredibly the Gatorade helped, I think I can play my role as a good host for a while."

"Good… good to heard." 

_Is she nervous?_

"You have a lovely home." Hermione said as she looked around. 

The brunette was scanning the photos hanging on the wall. Fleur had several with her family in France and with her friends. Hermione's eyes seemed to have focused on one in particular.

"You look pretty happy in that photo." said in a tone that Fleur couldn't decipher.

"Yes, it's me and Bill over Christmas at his parents' house." She said as passed the cup of tea to Hermione a smile adorned the blonde's face as she remembered the happy memory "I think we were drunk when this picture was taken." 

Hermione just nodded to say that she had heard. The silence that was now was different, Hermione looked tense and Fleur didn't know what she could have done wrong.

_Why is she so quiet now?_

"You liked the te…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hermione blurred this sentence before Fleur could finish. 

Okay, they both look close in the picture but why would she think that? They are clearly friends… Wait, does she think Fleur is straight? She has to fix this!

"Hermione he is not and would never be my boyfriend." taking a sip of her tea she gave the final blow "I'm too much of a lesbian for that." 

Hermione blushed like a tomato hearing this. Fleur for her part was incredibly satisfied. 

"Good... that's good to hear." She coughed.

They started to face each other very intensely. Fleur slowly approaching the brunette's side. They were so close they could almost touch each other, never breaking eye contact Fleur asked

"And why is that good to hear?" Her voice was low and smooth.

Hermione swallow. 

"Because…" a damn ringtone interrupted her speech.

"Sorry Fleur it's Harry I have to pick up." her expression was disappointed.

"Of course Hermione take your time." _I change my mind I hate Harry._

"Harry, what is it? What? Fuck, how this happened… you know what just tell me when I arrive there." 

Fleur seeing the stress in the brunette's expression asked. 

"It's everything ok with Harry?" 

"The morrow is right but he thinks he gave the wrong pill to Crookshanks and I have to go to check." picking up her bag she gave a frustrated sigh "I'm really sorry for having to run out like that." 

"Hermione this is no problem, we will have time to have another tea when your cat is better." And maybe another thing too. 

"You are the best, eat your sandwich you still need blood glucose." the girl left after that leaving Fleur alone in the apartment. 

But Fleur was not disappointed. If anything from her first day had paid off, it was that she definitely had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill Harry yet. You guys will have a new character to hate in the next chapter. Kudos and reviews are appreciated :3


	5. Never infuriate a quiet girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was based on the idea of this chapter. Hope you guys liked :)

Fleur didn't go to the gym the next day. Her pressure was still wavering and she couldn't bear to be scolded a second time if she passed out again in class. However, she didn't let herself be cranky about it. The blonde had a possible date to plan.

"Do you think I should put on a new reamer?" 

"Sure why not." 

"I should dye my hair pink too, no?"

"Of course." 

Bill sights. 

"Hermione must be tired." 

Upon hearing the brunette name Fleur, immediately start to paid attention.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I would be tired too if I were the only thing running through your head all day." The jerk was grinning.

Completely ignoring her friend's comment, Fleur apologized.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to think about the perfect date idea." 

"Bitch, why wasn't I immediately informed that you had a date?" Bill was offended. He had invested a lot in that relationship he deserved details!

"Relax." Fleur gestured vaguely with her hand "I haven't invited her yet." 

"Love, you generally only plan the date after the person accepts."

Fleur roll her eyes

"I know that, but I'm french I have a reputation to maintain, need all the extra time I have." 

"Ok, I don't want to be the jerk here." He actually didn't really mind being the jerk "But what if she says no to you?" 

"I'm going to open the bottle of wine my parents sent me for birthday and I let you drink it with me." 

"Good to know you have a health copy mechanism," he said ironically. 

Raising a perfect eyebrow she just added.

"Help me plan and I give you wine even If she says yes." 

"Deal." 

Armed with a confidence acquired purely by anxiety Fleur walked to the gym with the solemn intention of not leaving it without asking the gorgeous woman out.

"Hello Fleur, I'm happy to see that you are feeling better." Luna said while passing the locker keys "You gave us a pretty scare." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." She scratched her head "I thought it was best to just rest yesterday, didn't want to repeat the incident." 

"That's ok Love, your health is more important." Luna said with her characteristic smile.

Fleur can swear she heard the other blonde whisper _go get your girl_ under her breath. 

Entering the room she barely managed to see the silhouette of the muscular athlete before being bombarded by questions from her other colleagues.

"Fleur! Your face looks much better! are you feeling well today?" Lavender was the first one to ask.

"They told me you passed out are you all right?" Parvati, who was not on the day of the incident, didn't remain outside the gym's gossip network. 

"Did you go to the doctor? I can give you my doctor's contact details if you want." another student said. 

The group was a little overwhelming but Fleur appreciated that even with the little time that the girls had known each other, they all worried about her. After assuring everyone that she was okay, she went to greet the object of her affection.

"Hello Fleur, it is good to see that you are better." Hermione said with a glitch in her eyes.

_Ok, Fleur time to flirt._

"I couldn't let myself be shaken so easily." putting her finger on the lip as if thinking she added "I still owe you a tea If I'm not mistaken." 

"Yeah." Hermione laughed "I didn't even finish the first one you offered me." 

Stretching her stance Fleur was finally ready to deliver the final blow. 

"You know we could…" until be interrupted by an irritating voice.

"Oh, hello beautiful, what does a woman like you do here in a class like this?" The terrible pick-up line was delivered by a freckled redhead with a big nose.

He was obviously a new member, Luna was at his side with her clipboard apparently showing the gym's facilities. The scowl on her face was concerning. Fleur never saw the girl's expression have anything other than her characteristic smile. She was pissed. 

Fleur looked him up and down while raising her eyebrow.

"I'm here to learn Muay Thai like any other student." Her voice was cold and sharp.

"A shame, a princess like you shouldn't be in this class." the nerve of this guy.

"I'm sorry what?" 

"Yeah you should be only watching while someone like me fights, we don't want you to damage that doll face." He grins like he thinks he is charming. 

"Mr. Weasley I would appreciate it if you didn't harass our students." Luna was definitely irritated by the redhead's attitude. 

"Oh come on I'm just trying to show the blondy here a better option no harm done." 

Fleur's blood was boiling. Who this narcissistic man think he was to treat her like a dumb piece of meat? 

"I bet that I could knock out anyone in this class." He made a point of contracting his arm muscles when he said that. Which there wasn't even a big deal.

Fleur was ready to put that boy in his place when a voice too calm to be truly said.

"Spar with me them." Hermione finally spoke in the conversation. 

The redhead as if he noticed her for the first time started to laugh. 

"Look, I'm not the type to hold a fist just because you're a girl you better stay out of it." 

"You were quick to refuse the offer for someone who was bragging about knock out anyone here. Why, are you afraid a girl could be better than you?" Hermione's smile was ironic and her voice was full of sarcasm.

This seemed to have touched the redhead's nerve.

"I know I'm better them you." his face was contorted in an expression of pure irritation.

"So you don't have nothing to lose if you spar with me then." this was clearly a challenge. 

The boy only snorted and headed for the ring. Putting on his gloves angrily, he didn't even bother to put on the head protector. 

"You are coming or not?" 

"Gladly." 

Fleur who saw the whole discussion taking place finally came out of her trance to try to intervene. 

"Hermione…" Luna put her hand on Fleur's arm.

"Love, please don't interfere." Her expression was neutral as she saw the brunette putting on her gloves "Hermione knows how to take care of herself." for the first time since Luna appeared she let the beginning of a smile on her face. 

But if there was something in her bloodthirsty murderous look that said something it was that this wasn’t her normal smile. So Fleur, although worried, decided to be quiet and watch the scene.

It wasn't that the blonde doubted Hermione's abilities, but she knew firsthand that her punch had no power. She was too kind to fight. 

"I won't hold on just because you're a woman." he snarled at the girl in front of him.

While offering his first he had the pleasure of turning his face and speaking in a voice that he found gallant.

"Hey, Blondy wanna give me a good luck kiss?" 

Hermione didn't even wait for him to turn his head before touching the offered fist with her glove. 

The scene that followed was so fast that it was difficult to describe. But this author will try their best. 

In a blink of an eye, Hermione invaded the redhead's space, who barely had time to raise his guard before his face was hit by a string of jabs. The sound of the blows echoed through the room.

He tried to hit a sloppy punch on the girl's head but immediately was deflected and it paved the way for a hook in his chin. 

He fell on the floor with a bang completely knocked out after that. 

Hermione wasn't even panting when she looked down at him with a poisonous look and said firmly.

"Never disrespect a woman again." 

Throwing her gloves aside, she left the ring towards the audience of students who were curious about watching the whole fight.

It took a single huff from the brunette for the crowd to dissipate and get back to doing whatever they were doing before.

Her eyes search for Fleur who was standing with a dazed face next to a smiling Luna. 

The sweetest girl she knew. 

That was always gentle with her. 

Who did not put any force in her punches for fear of hurting another person. 

Just got the shit out of the asshole who was harassing Fleur. 

Hermione was taking the blonde's silence the wrong way.

"I'm sorry Fleur I don't know what…"

"That was super hot."

Hermione's eyes widened hearing this. Fleur for her part realized that she blurts it out loud and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. 

"Well, thank you." the brunette was blushing. 

The tender sight of a shy Hermine was enough to get Fleur back to her original plan.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Like… like a date." Where was her confidence when she needed it!

Hermione smiled broadly when she heard the question.

"I would love to go on a date with you." She said as putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Finally!" someone shouted in the background.

The two women blushed like a tomato hearing this. Man people at the gym are gossipy, they don't have anything else to do?

"Luna." Hermione coughs "It would be good for you to bring someone over to check on Mr. Weasley." The boy was still lying on the floor.

"Nah, I think he can take a few more minutes without being a disrespectful jerk." 

No one disagreed with the statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo for plot reasons, I chose Ron to be the jerk :v He and Bill aren't related in this fic just to you guys know. Also:  
> They are finally going out on a date! Confetti.  
> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated ;)  
> P.s: the final chapter will be their date :D


	6. After the gym, I came to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of our journey guys. Hope you all like :)

Fleur just had to get to work with a bottle of wine and offer it to Bill for her friend to start bombarding her with questions.

"This is an I got the girl wine or I need my best friend to complain about life while singing sad music at the karaoke down the street wine?" Bill said as he happily accepted the bottle offered to him.

"That was oddly specific." Fleur straightened her skirt taking a dramatic pause for effect "And It's the first one." She couldn't contain her smile when said that. 

"Oh good, I don't have to feel guilty about drinking the whole bottle then." storing the wine under his table for later he continued "So tell me what it was like to invite her? Did you use any of my flirting tips? Where will you go to the long-awaited date? When I'm meeting her?" If there was anyone more gossipy than the gym people it was Bill.

"No, I didn’t use your flirting tips, they were terrible, I’ll take her to an art exhibition in the museum and then we’ll have dinner at an Italian place on Saturday, If it depends on me you two will never meet and the story of the invitation I’ll tell you at lunch." 

Clearly ignoring all the jabs aimed at him, Bill focused on the important part.

"I'm just feeling from your face that this story will be divine." He meant hilarious "Don't leave any details out." 

If any of the other co-workers thought it was strange that Bill had a laughter crisis in the break room, no one commented. 

For the next two days after the invitation, Fleur continued to go to her morning torture. Finding Hermione stretching and being much more tactful in showing the blonde the proper fighting movements was the highlight of her day. Obviously, by now the whole class already knew about their involvement and were very supportive.

It helped that Hermione could hit anyone in that class if they had anything against them. 

When Saturday arrived unfortunately Fleur was scheduled to work so she would have to go straight to the art gallery without having the chance to change her clothes. Which made her opt for a semi-formal attire that still allowed Fleur to remove the blazer and open her shirt buttons a bit and transform into a killer outfit. 

"Well, well Fleur you sure clean up well." Bill said while taking his sliver and getting up to go "Showing a lot of this pretty collarbone of yours, nice." 

While the two walking towards the building's door Fleur said to him. 

"If I can't go home to get ready I will use whatever weapon I have in my body." 

"At least you chose a light date after today I couldn't take a date at the club not even for a hot girl." he sighed tired, already outside the building he asked "She is the one that is picking you up, right?" 

Fleur looked at him with a perfect raised eyebrow.

"Yes, how do you know this?" 

"Because I'm pretty sure that well-dressed brunette holding a single rose can only be your deity of perfection." 

Fleur turned her head to the place her friend was pointing with his index finger. 

She immediately lost her breath. 

Because there in front of a black car was Hermione with her hair hanging loose over her shoulders with a tight pair of jeans holding a single rose in her hands. she was magnificent. 

When their eyes met and Hermione opened her characteristic smile Fleur thought she was going to pass out again. 

"Hi, Fleur." the brunette said when she approached the two "You're just beautiful as always." 

Fleur, whose brain had stopped working, regained control of her mental faculties enough to respond.

"I do not believe that I can compete in the beauty department when the size of the glow that you radiate just by sharing the same space with us is bigger than a star in the sky." She said it so sincerely and sweetly that Hermione didn't hide the redness of her cheeks when she heard the compliment.

"By love you are so much gay." Bill said that while faking a cough.

Fleur elbowed him in the rib. She might hate to work out but learned some useful tricks from these classes. Bill just cringed trying not to make a noise of pain to not giving the victory to the blonde.

That brought the brunette's attention to him.

"You must be Bill." Hermione offered her hand for a handshake "Fleur told me a lot about you." 

Accepting the offered hand he said with his most arrogant grin.

"All lies I assure you." 

"She said you are one of her friends and coworker." Hermione raised her eyebrow like challenging him to disagree with her. 

"See this woman is a pathological liar." with a clearly false expression of pain continued "I'm her best friend." 

Hermione laughed at that. Seeing the murderous look that Fleur was giving the redhead, she can hardly believe that she had thought the two were dating at some point. 

"You will not be my best friend for so long if you don't stop the teasing."  _ I'm supposed to wow this girl stop ruining my charm! _

"Ok ok I have to go home anyway Hermione it was a pleasure meeting the one and only Fleur's deity of perfection." He almost took another elbow for this but ran out before Fleur could hit him.

"Should I ask what he insinuated by that?" 

"That was just Bill."  _ I'm gonna kill him  _ "Nothing to worry about he is always like this." Although she noticed that Fleur avoided the question, she let it go.

"I bought you a rose." Said while handing the blonde the flower "It was more because I didn't want you to be walking around carrying an entire bouquet." The brunette scratched her neck. 

"I love it Hermione thank you." holding the muscular athlete's hand she smiled and said, "True to be told I think it's the first time someone gives me a flower without making that terrible joke." She wrinkled her nose just by remembering the joke.

"Which joke?" Hermione asked as she opened the car door for Fleur. 

"Nope, not gonna tell you." 

"It's okay, I can try some bad jokes while driving to the museum with you." Hermione turned to look at a blonde with a smirk. 

"Not even your cute face will prevent me from jumping out of this car if you subject me to that." She was almost completely serious about it. 

"I think I'll keep my jokes in mind for now, but know that if I start laughing for no reason, that's why." 

Being fair Hermione had only two small laughs for no reason while driving. Fleur was just happy that this sweet dork was with her. 

Among the exhibits at the museum, they chose to visit the art styles around the world one. They had paintings from London, Bulgaria, and France to Japan, Brazil, Australia, Chile, and Kenya. 

The two girls had a lot of fun reading the artists' descriptions and comparing the different art styles of each place. Although photos are not allowed in the museum Fleur couldn't care less. Spending her afternoon being able to finally walk hand in hand with her crush from the gym and just smiling at the brunette made her heart pump joy.

"Why would they call a painting of a yellow man the yellow man?" Fleur seemed frustrated by this. 

"I like it, even though it’s direct, it’s also a way to question why I can’t call a painting like that." reading the description of the painting she continued "it is also a common feature in the expressionist movement." 

"Man in a tie would be better." Fleur sighed "It's still better than modern art." 

"Are you tired?" Hermione frowned her eyebrows "We can go to the restaurant soon if you want to rest a little."  _ How someone can be so fucking lovely!  _

"Today was a long day but just to make it clear I'm not tired of spending time with you." it was always good to ensure these things first "That said, so many fruit paintings made me hungry." 

"Well." Hermione clicked her tongue "If I want to guarantee myself a second date I better feed you quickly then." She said as offering the arm to walk to the exit.

Someone is showing confidence and Fleur was enjoying it a lot. The blonde would guarantee as many dates as the other girl wants if Hermione keeps looking at her like that. 

Accepting the offered arm, Fleur took the opportunity to appreciate the muscles that were under the shirt. The things she wanted those muscular arms to do with her were way above the indicative rating for this fic. 

The restaurant that she had chosen was run by an Italian family and they prided themselves on their authentic cuisine. It wasn't very big but the atmosphere was homely and pleasant. 

The waitress gave them the menus and suggested the special ravioli of the day. Fleur ordered the ravioli while Hermione opted for the funghi risotto.

They talked a lot before the food arrived. Fleur was happy that she was learning more about Hermione at their date than in her conversations at the gym. Maybe it was the lack of sweat and people screaming or maybe it was because this wasn't an interaction purely with an interest in friendship here. Fleur just wanted to know everything about this lovely woman that had so many different layers in the same way that Hermione seemed to want to know everything about her too. 

Fleur told about her family in France. How she decided to move to London due to better career opportunities. That she enjoys a good wine on colder Friday nights. That she had a passion for culinary competition programs and preferred to read a good book to spend free time. 

Hermione told about how was growing up with Harry. How she was thinking about dedicating herself to a doctorate program. That she decided to start taking Muay Thai classes in the middle of college purely to deal with the stress of classes but ended up developing a passion for the martial art. That she had a collection of hats from all the places she visited when traveled and she also preferred the company of a good book.

"Ow, they have an excellent Ravioli here." The blonde moaned as she bit the pieces of pasta. 

"The food here is really excellent." The brunette coughed clearing her throat.

If Fleur consciously moaned louder when she realized that Hermione was blushing, no one would blame her. 

They ordered a Cannoli to share for dessert and after deciding to split the bill Hermione drove her home. 

"I have a great time with you today." Walking Fleur to her building's door the muscular athlete nervous said.

How the woman in front of her managed to go from super confident and flirty to simple shy in seconds still surprised Fleur.

"I have a lovely time too, although I believe that I owe a large part of the credits to your company." 

"Yeah?" Hermione said as she took calculated steps towards Fleur. 

The blonde noticing what the other girl was doing start to approaching too. The two were just a few feet apart. Fleur could hear her own heart beating faster and faster in her chest. She was immersed at that moment looking into those brown eyes. 

Hermione licked her lips.

"Can I kiss you?" her voice was low but it didn't hide the tenderness behind those words.

"Yes please." 

The first touch of the lips was tentative and caused an electric shock in Fleur's body. As if Hermione couldn't get any more perfect, she was a than good kisser. Fleur let out a moan after that. What only served to make them intensify the kiss.

Little did she know how she ended up with Hermione pining her at the front door of the building. She felt like hours had passed when it was only a few minutes. 

After leaving a trace of small pecks under Fleur's neck the brunette whispered in her ear.

"As much as I do not want to stop continuing this I, unfortunately, have to go." Her breathing was heavy and Fleur was not in a better state.

"It's ok." said giving a last peck on the girl's cheek "We will have time to do more of that in the second date you guaranteed."  _ You won't get rid of me so easily. _

Hermione left Fleur's apartment with a huge smile on her face and the promise of more dates.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity: the yellow man is a real painting. Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
